


Précieux trésor

by Hoonk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, M/M, One Shot, Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonk/pseuds/Hoonk
Summary: C'était un long combat, épuisant. Un coup dans les côtes et il s'effondra, jetant un dernier regard à son amant. A son réveil, son monde allait s'écrouler.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 14





	Précieux trésor

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bienvenue !
> 
> Vous avez devant vos yeux la première fanfiction que je publie, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en la lisant :)

La Bataille faisait rage contre l'équipage de Kaido aux Cents Bêtes. Luffy était aux fers contre Kaido, Sanji et Zoro contre les Calamités et le reste de l'équipage du chapeau de paille s'occupait de leurs différentes divisions. Le combat était d'une intensité folle, le sol aride tremblait, soulevant d'immenses masses de poussière.

Plus le temps passait et plus Luffy et ses compagnons perdaient de la vigueur contre leurs adversaires qui arrivaient en vagues. Ce n'était pas la force qui leur faisait défaut mais l'endurance. Les blessures que leur avait infligées leurs ennemis au début du combat commençait fortement à les désavantager.

Sanji repris son souffle, il avait l'impression que son coeur allait exploser sous l'effort. Son adversaire lança un nouveau coup, le blond se prépara à l'esquiver quand un vertige lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Queen lui porta un violent coup au torse qui le fit voler, il sentit ses côtes se briser sous la force du choc. Il atterrit brutalement sur le sol et l'impact vida ses poumons du peu d'air qu'il y restait. Il prenait de grandes inspirations paniquées, sa poitrine qui se gonflait lui provoquait une douleur atroce. Agonisant dans la poussière, il cherchait à capter le regard de son Zoro qui se battait contre King, non loin de là. Le sabreur se tourna vers lui et leurs pupilles se captèrent. La vue de son amant au sol ne fit qu'augmenter la détermination du jeune homme et il resserra sa prise sur ses sabres.

Sanji dans ses derniers instants de conscience, n'eut que le temps de voir son adversaire partir vers le sabreur avant de s'évanouir.

Il se réveilla d'un coup. Une douleur monstrueuse lui transperça les côtes, le faisant suffoquer. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et prit conscience de son environnement. Il était dans l'infirmerie du Thousand Sunny, seul. Selon le petit calendrier à ses côtés, cela faisait deux semaines qu'il dormait profondément. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se releva doucement, retenant un cri de douleur. L'atmosphère était étonnamment calme, pas de hurlements, ni de bruits de destruction… Il essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait du chaos du combat contre Kaido, de la poussière qui lui brûlait les yeux, du coup qui lui avait littéralement broyer les côtes … Après ça, plus rien. Le noir complet.

Après quelques minutes à essayer de se lever malgré la douleur, Sanji se dirigea doucement sur le pont. Il vit ses compagnons, eux aussi couverts de bandages, se tourner vers lui, une mine sombre s'affichant soudainement sur leur visage. Robin attrapa doucement les épaules de la navigatrice et les deux jeunes filles quittèrent le pont. Les autres membres de l'équipage, eux, partirent en direction de l'aquarium. Le seul restant était Luffy. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, l'air était lourd malgré la légère brise qui agitait leurs cheveux.

Le capitaine se dirigea doucement vers son cuisinier qui resta silencieux et immobile. Il attrapa doucement sa main et y glissa un petit objet.

"- Je suis désolé Sanji ... "

Le blond regarda sa paume. Les trois boucles d'oreilles de Zoro. Il regarda le jeune au chapeau de paille, incrédule.

"- Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? Où es-"

Sa gorge se noua, il regarda autour de lui. Rien. Aucune trace du sabreur.

Luffy quitta lentement le pont, laissant Sanji seul alors qu'il réalisait la vérité. Les larmes lui montait aux yeux alors qu'il s'écroula à genoux. Zoro n'avait pas survécu. Il était mort. Sa poitrine se serra et sa respiration se fit courte. Il pleura de longues minutes, interdit, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Refusant de voir la réalité. Nami et Robin revinrent sur le pont, s'approchant doucement du jeune homme, inquiètes. Avant qu'elles ne puissent dire quoi que soit, il les interrogea.

"- Est ce qu'il a souffert ?"

Nami eut un hoquet de surprise, c'est la jeune archéologue qui lui répondit.

"-Non. Tout est allé très vite."

Bizarrement, cette pensée calma un peu le cuisinier. Il n'avait pas à imaginer l'homme qu'il avait aimé se rouler dans la poussière en se vidant de son sang. Un silence s'installa, pesant. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Où sont ces sabres ? Je veux les voir…"

Je suis désolée Sanji" Répondit soudainement la navigatrice, les yeux emplis de larmes "On a pu récupérer son corps pour l'enterrer mais … Les gens qui ont tués Zoro ont réussi à prendre ses sabre. Ils les ont échangés contre sa rançon. Et maintenant ils sont exposés comme trophé au QG de la Marine... "

Une sensation de nausée emplit le jeune homme. Il se leva sans un mot vers la chambre commune qu'il partageait avec son amant. Les deux femmes n'essayèrent pas de le retenir. Il avait besoin d'être seul.

Le blond ouvrit la porte avec hésitation. Rien n'avait bougé. Comme si rien n'avait changé. Les vêtements que Zoro ne rangeait jamais jonchaient encore le sol. Sanji ferma doucement la porte et s'effondra sur le lit, soulevant un petit nuage de poussière. Il récupéra les bijoux qu'il avait gardé précieusement dans sa poche et les mit devant ses yeux. Un simple mouvement qui fit tinter les bouts de métal entre eux. Ce son lui arracha un sanglot soudain et douloureux. Ce son qu'il affectionnait tant.

Son cœur se serra brutalement quand il plongea dans ses souvenir. Puis, une sensation encore plus douloureuse que ce coup de masse qu'il avait prit plus tôt apparu dans sa poitrine. La culpabilité. Il s'en voulait terriblement, si il avait tenu, si il avait été plus fort, si il ne s'était pas effondré, son adversaire ne serait pas partit s'occuper de Zoro. C'est ce qui l'avait tué. Une larme quitta ses yeux pour venir s'écraser sur lit.

Il observa, impuissant, les trois bijoux au creux de sa paume puis leva la tête vers l'ancien support de sabres de Zoro, désormais vide. Ses sanglots se firent plus forts. Il prit une décision.

Devant le miroir de l'armoire, le jeune homme enfonça les boucles d'oreilles dans ses lobes. La sensation douloureuse du fermoir perçant sa peau ne fit que renforcer sa détermination. Il se glissa sous les draps. Secoué de puissants sanglots, il sombra dans le sommeil qu'au bout de plusieurs heures, complètement épuisé par toutes les émotions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

Le lendemain, il se leva et s'assit sur le bord du lit et observa les trois petits bijoux se fondant dans le doré de ses cheveux. Il avait un nouveau but dans sa vie. Il irait à All Blue, il se l'était promis. Mais il avait une nouvelle mission. Récupérer les sabres de Zoro à la Marine. Peu importe le nombres d'années ou le nombre de tentative. Il le ferait. Il irait récupérer ces sabres, pour qu'il ne soit plus considérés comme un simple trophée. C'était bien plus que ça. C'était la vie et le rêve d'un homme. De l'homme qui avait partagé sa vie.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et partit à la rencontre de son capitaine. Décidé de tout mettre en oeuvre pour réaliser ce nouveau but.

_Épilogue :_

Ça y est. Le jour qu'il attendait tant était enfin arrivé, après des années de lutte. Sanji, désormais second, se tenait aux côtés de son capitaine.

Ensemble, ils avaient découverts le One Piece, de quoi destituer la Marine. Luffy était désormais le Roi des Pirates, Capitaine d'une puissante alliance.

Aujourd'hui, ils allaient renverser la Marine et récupérer les sabres de Zoro.

Luffy se tourne vers son second, l'air grave.  
"On y va."

Sanji sauta du pont et atterrit avec souplesse sur le port, faisant tinter les bijoux à son oreille. Il releva la tête, prêt à récupérer son plus précieux trésor.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire des retours si l'envie vous prends :D
> 
> A la prochaine,  
> Hoonk.


End file.
